


formality

by tonight_aliv (estir)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Formalwear, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estir/pseuds/tonight_aliv
Summary: “I win!” she yelled, panting slightly. A light flush colored both of their faces, an observation that made his face flare up as well. He didn’t have to wait long for an explanation when he directed his gaze to Yuuma.Red eyes closed to allow for a wider smile, “Whoever tagged you first got to kiss you.”





	formality

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written August 2012 on tumblr and I still love the image from it not gonna lie.

That’s right, she was wearing that dress; the one she only pulled out on special occasions, that seemed to have been sewn just for her. Off-white in the morning’s first light, a small pink flower pattern dancing smoothly as she twirled, arms spread out behind her and head tilted toward the clouds. Her sandals had been abandoned back by that willow on the footpath in favor of vibrant grass covered in fresh dew. If she kept dancing, she would lose her favorite pink ribbon, loosely tied in a bow around her neck.

Her smile was infectious. Always had been, really.

He watched Yuuma’s coat fall to the ground in the corner of his periphery, barely able to blink back a hint of surprise before the boy was cartwheeling toward her. When had Yuuma taken off his shoes? Better yet, when had he slipped out of his own?

It _had_ been a long night, he consoled himself.

Golden rays shone on the pair in the grass a good sprint away as they animatedly danced to a beat that only they could hear. He could hear their laughter as their hands joined and their eyes closed in an attempt to close out everything but this moment. The sun rose a bit higher, and he spun her around again.

Even in a blurred cone at her thighs, it was definitely his favorite dress on her.

His hands found the pockets of his own sport coat as he watched them catch their breaths. There were few moments happier than this one, watching the pair resume their playfulness after everything that had happened yesterday.

He had bent down to pick up Yuuma’s coat from the wet ground, smile faltering when he realized it was going to take a lot to get those stains out, when he heard the soft patter of running. Upon straightening, he saw them running at him full speed, Kotori’s dress bunching up her thighs and Yuuma’s dark dress pants starting to fall past his hips. Yuuma faltered a few meters away, grabbing for his pants, and Kotori latched herself onto the arm that was innocently holding Yuuma’s sport coat.

“I win!” she yelled, panting slightly. A light flush colored both of their faces, an observation that made his face flare up as well. He didn’t have to wait long for an explanation when he directed his gaze to Yuuma.

Red eyes closed to allow for a wider smile, “Whoever tagged you first got to kiss you.”

He laughed sharply, shifting the coat to his other arm and placing the exposed hand on the small of Kotori’s back, pulling her closer, “And I don’t have a say in this?”

He was answered with an energetic, in-unison “nope!”

He allowed himself a small chuckle as his eyes slid shut. His head rested lightly against Kotori’s, their noses pressed together. They both sighed at the familiarity and comfort it provided.

“I’m sorry they cut off your hair and said those things, Kotori. But you’re still incredibly beautiful, and I still love you so much.”

She tilted her head and stole away the kiss that was rightfully hers, lingering by his lips as she pulled away to mutter a soft, “Thank you, Ryouga.”

Suddenly remembering the coat in his other arm as they separated, Ryouga shook the last few pieces of grass from Yuuma’s sport coat and gently draped it over her small shoulders. A hand lingered after he adjusted the collar, rough fingers running too easily through uneven green bangs. She smiled again, a little more subdued.

When he looked to Yuuma, he almost didn’t catch the harsh emotion in the boy’s face before he glanced away. Almost. And the smile on Ryouga’s face was still genuine when he overcame the two short paces separating them.

“I’m feeling generous,” he said with a smirk when he caught Yuuma’s eye again, “so I guess I’ll give out a prize for the first loser.”

Yuuma snorted, not expecting the sarcastic jab, “I let her win. Being a gentleman and all.”

“Sure, sure,” Ryouga countered as he reached for Yuuma’s face, kissing him roughly, throwing his stress and his concern into the junction where their closed lips met. He wasn’t surprised when Yuuma’s hands found his waist, but he was slightly startled at the intensity of the kiss that Yuuma returned. He’d gotten the message, it seemed, and understood a little too well.

They laughed when their lips fell apart. They weren’t alone anymore, and that’s all that really mattered.


End file.
